Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball
Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball |nativename = al-Jamahiriyat al-Carabiyat al-Libiyat al-Şacbiyat al-Iştirakiyat al-Cuzma |founded = September 1, 1969, March 2, 1977 |successor = National Transitional Councilball |ended = October 23, 2011 |image = Fatimidball.png |caption = GADDAFI! GADDAFI! I AM REAL LIBYA! ALLAHU AKBAR! |government = Unitary Islamic Socialist Jamahiriya under a Totalitarian Dictatorship |language = Arabic |capital = Tripoliball (1977-Late 2011) Sirteball (Late 2011) |religion = Islam Christianity |friends = Sovietball Russiaball Syriaball Iranball REAL Korea South Sudanball (Kinda) Yugoslaviaball (Sometimes) freedom Chinaball (Mostly) Sudanball (Sometimes) Ba'athist Iraqball (After 1991) Afghanistanball My old Friend! Plox avenge me! Pakistanball Venezuelaball Slave Catcher Best European Freind Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Myanmarball Burundiball Zimbabweball idk why (most of the time) Liberiaball (sometimes) SR Romaniaball |enemies = Italyball THAT FILTHY BURGER NATOball HE IS FRIENDS WITH THE BURGERITO NEVER FORGET 2011!!! YOU ARE OF FAKE KOREA!!! Clay Stealer Moroccoball Egyptball (After 1977) Tunisiaball Indiaball (not really) Fake Belarus Remove Merkelreich traitor that helped kill me Franceball Other People That Hate Gadaffi Australiaball Canadaball Fake Syria Philippinesball (sometimes) Pahlavi Iranball |likes = Gaddafi, Putin, Assad, Arafat (before Oslo agreements), Richness, Tents, Free stuff, A Central African Bank/ Continental Currency, Irrigation System (large), Oil and Gas, the colour green, Women's rights, Secularism |hates = Barack Obama, Ronald Reagan, NATO, imperialism, rebels, Italian fascists, Islamist Extremists, illegal immigrants, Hillary Clinton (Witch Laughed about my Death), Margaret Thatcher, 1986 Bombings,Poligamy, Arab Spring, Paige from DHMIS (she said Green Is Not A Creative Color) |predecessor = Libyan Arab Republicball |intospace = No |bork = Gaddafi Gaddafi or Green Green |status = dead Ready to Return Soon! |notes = ALLAHU AKBAR! }}Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball,' '''or simply '''Jamahiriya Libyaball' until February 2011, was a (kind of) historical kebab countryball. This was Libya ruled under Colonel Gaddafi. He was the richest country in Africa and also the most developed until 2011 STUPID BURGHUR I WILL REMOVE YUO!!!!!! Relationships Friends * Russiaball - We both will remove STUPID FILTHY BURGER FROM THE PREMISES! great guy. But why didn't you help me? * Iranball - He's a great guy, helped him out in the Iran-Iraq war, and he likes Syriaball too, but do you promise to NUKE DAT USA bitch! * Venezuelaball - Make me proud, my anti-American friend. Go Chavez! * Syriaball - BEST FRIEND FOREVER! He's got very similar government to me and we both Had Filthy Rebels. Can't Mossad the Assad! * Chinaball - we used to not be good friends at first (did not support the rise of gaddafi) but we started to soon become friends and we both mostly hate NATO and Burger Imperialists. * Anti Imperialist Squad - I was a proud member of your club! You guys make me proud, keep standing up to Evil Burger. * Sovietball - My Buddy Russiaball's father, he was good freind too, he gave me some weapons and was a great guy. * Yugoslaviaball - Thanks for trading arms buddy, but why dislike Sovietball, He is good commie just like you! * Iraqball - He was a victim of Burger's Imperialism, we both hate that burgers imperialism. * Palestineball - Yasser Arafat is my freind, and I'll help to free Palestine from Zionists!!!!!! * Western Saharaball - I recognize and support his struggle for independence from Moroccoball * East Germanyball- Well done on the Discotheque nightclub bombing! You are true Germany! * FR Yugoslaviaball- He is Yugoslaviaball's son. I support him, and he supports me! Go Slobodan! * SR Romaniaball - Great friend who built apartments,railroads,roads and traffic lights in my clay. Go Ceauşescu! But sadly he was killed in the 1989 coup d'etat. Rest in peace man, you will be missed. * Cubaball - One of my very best friends! Me and him both really hate burger, and he can keep a watch on him for me. Fidel Castro is the best, and is the 26th July Movement. Resistance Brothers for life! Neutral * Liberiaball - He is of that Burger's Son, We were friends till he called me terrorist but then Charles Taylor came and improved relations so he is fine I guess. * UNball - Do you think that my speech is funny or boring? I was only telling the truth. The white book has the truth!!!(tears the white book) * Indiaball - Though he with that burger , he has most sexiest and hottest girls in the world. * Saddamball - We used to be enemies, as he was friends with USAball but burger betrayed him in 1991, so we became friendly after that. We even both attended Peter Griffins pool party, but sadly he was killed in 2003 by burger and his cronies. RIP Saddam, I barely knew you. * South Africaball - I used to really hate him as he was a racist bully who was friends with Burger. However, after the fall of Apartheid we became very good friends, Mandela even said anyone who questions his friendship with me can go jump in the pool. Enemies Most western countries in the world, but especially: * USAball - We were about to be friends but...FUCK YOU AND YOUR REAGAN AND OBAMA!!! REMOVE BURGER! REMOVE BURGER! YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU ARE THE MURICAN IDIOT! YOU ARE THE MURICA SMELL! RETURN TO HELL! TO YOUR SATANIC COUSIN, YOU MAY LIVE INTO THE LOWEST LEVEL OF HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CSA RASCAL FUCK BUT FUCK ASSHOLE MURICAS! YOU KILLED OUR GREAT GADDAFI AND TURNED LIBYA TO AN APOCALYPSE ZONE WITH YOUR SO CALLED DEMOCRACY!!!!!!!!!! WE THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA BE FRIENDS BUT YOU BROKE IT IDIOT!!!!!!!! AND DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHEN YOU BOMBED ME IN 1986!!!! ROT IN HELL REAGAN YOU DEMENTED WAR CRIMINAL!!! YOU KILLED GADDAFI'S DAUGHTER WHEN SHE WAS JUST A BABY!!!! MAD DOG INDEED! OBAMA AND HILLARY GO TO HELL! ONE TOOK ME OUT AND THE OTHER IS AN EVIL WITCH THAT LAUGHED AT MY DEATH! * EUball and NATOball - REMOVE WESTERN!!! LIBYA OF BEST! YOU ALSO HELPED KILL ME! * Italyball - REMOVE SPAGHETTI! YOU REMOVED OTTOMAN FROM MUH CLAY! YOUR KING IS MISGUIDED YOU BASTARDS TO HELL! WE WERE GONNA HAVE ALSO NORMAL RELATIONS WITH EACHOTHER BUT YOU BROKE IT! * Israelcube - The dirty Burger's Ally and his best friend forever. He killed my buddy Arafat! GIB PALESTINE INDEPENDENCE!!! * Rebels - NO!!! YOU TERRORIST SCUM DESTROYED THE LIBYAN POWER AND BECAME FRIENDS WITH STUPID BURGER!!! WHY??? NOW LIBYA IS APOCALPYTIC AND THATS WHAT YOU CALL FREEDOM!!!??? * Kingdom of Libyaball - Fake Libya, I true Libya. I removed your foolish western puppet king out of great libya and Green Libya is True LIBYA!!!! * Chadball - Screw you!!!! The Aouzou Strip is mine but you called in Burger and Franceball To steal it and beat me irevelant country. * UKball - Father of that Burger and helped bomb me in 1986, theres blood on your hands Thatcher! We were gonna be friends, our leaders met, I apologised for funding the IRA and I even handed over the Lockerbie terrorist to you, BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HELPED BURGER AND NATO KILL GLORIOUS LEADER GADDAFI!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HAVE GOOD RELATIONS WITH ME BUT YOU BROKE IT YOU TRAITOR!!!!!! SCREW YOU CAMERON! I HOPE IRA COMES BACK RECLAIMS THEIR RIGHTFUL CLAY! * South Koreaball - Fake and Stupid Korea, North Koreaball is True Korea, You're just a Burger Puppet. * Rada BNRball - Fake and Stupid Belarus that is EU Puppet. Belarusball is my best European friend, stop bullying him! * FSAball - FAKE SYRIA!!!! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT MY BEST FRIEND SYRIA YOU TERRORIST BURGER PUPPET!!!!! * Germanyball, Netherlandsball, Belgiumball, Switzerlandball, Polandball - People that hate Great leader Gaddafi and Supported Western Imperialists against me, well i have something to say and it's F*CK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Australiaball - Big aid supporter to those stupid Rebels * Union of South Africaball- This Evil Racist Countryball is freinds with Israelcube. Remove You, and free my freind, Nelson Mandela. * Pahlavi Iranball - YUO FUCKEN SUPPORT THIS ZIONIST SCUMBAG!!! Iranball is true Iran! You are a kosher puppet! How to draw Gaddafiball is, without a doubt the easiest countryball to draw. A small child could draw him: # Draw a basic circle shape # Color the circle with green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # An additional option is to give Gaddafiball a golden taqiyah, Gaddafi's signature visor cap, or black frizzy hair to add some character. Gallery CNOxCDJ.png 'rNJcfeY.png Libyan Civil War (2011).png 'p21IyS6.png Lebanon and libya.png Libiaball (Gaddafi).png Link * Facebook page Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Pizza Removers Category:Green Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Socialist Category:Long Names Category:Libyaball Category:Christian Category:Africa Category:North Africa Category:Rich Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Sunni Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Dictatorship